In his foot steps
by little.sis1997
Summary: Summary- Mikans father was a famous singer in his day. A legendary singer. 3 years after his death Mikan enters into Alice academy of Arts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters or any songs in this fanfic.

'Thinking'

"talking"

"_Singing"_

**Mikan POV:**

"Mikan I'm glad you decide to finally accept our offer to join the Academy" Kazu, my uncle and Principal of the Alice academy, said smiling.

"Me too. Daddy wouldn't want me to give on my dream" I said smiling.

"He definitely wouldn't. This is your dorm room" He said stopping in front a door that said 519. "And here is you schedule and your keys" He continued handing me keys and a piece of paper.

"Thanks Kazu" I said smiling.

"Thats alright. I'll see you at the opening ceremony tomorrow and I think you'll love your new room mate" He said walking away. I looked his way confused before opening the door.

"Mikan Yukihara" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to shut the door. I turned around and saw my best friend right behind me.

"Hotaru Imai" I said smiling before hugging her. It took a minute because has always been a awkward hugger before she hugged back.

"So what brings you to my dorm?" She asked.

"I live here now" I said smiling.

"We're roomies" She said smirking.

"That we are" I smiled.

_At the assembly…_

Hotaru and I walked into the hall. It was massive, it was just like a arena. We were lucky enough to be one of the first ones in. We got seats at the front. After about an hour everyone was in the hall.

"Good Afternoon student, new and returning to high school division" Kazu said into his microphone. "This year will be special for everyone. For the Seniors, it will be the last year they walk these halls, they will be preparing for exams, leaving for college or a job. For the Freshmen they will be making new friends and finding their place in this school. For everyone its a chance to see old friends and enjoy their passion. I hope everyone has a great year here and to start that year off, now playing a cover of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Crimson Falling" Kazu said before walking off stage. The students cheered.

The guys walked out and each took their places. The drummer had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with a cheeky grin on his face. The pianist looked exactly like the drummer but had grey eyes instead of brown and he just smile. The Bass guitarist had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes with a small smile on his face. The lead singer had raven black hair and crimson red eyes with a smirk on his face. They were all very, very handsome. They started to play before the lead started.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now"_

The lead winked at the crowd and the girls went crazy. I however rolled my eyes and I heard Hotaru sigh, in annoyance.

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

__The girls screamed the band members names. From what I could gather their names were Natsume, Ruka, Kitsmune and Koko. I just didn't know which one belonged to which.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

After they finished playing and the singer stopped singing, everyone was on their feet, cheering and screaming.

"Seriously. They're not even famous" I whispered to Hotaru.

"They might as well be. Say one bad thing about them and the girl here will tear you about" Hotaru whispered back.

"I'll just make sure I'm near Kazu when I say something about them" I whispered.

_The next day…_

After getting up and ready, Hotaru and I headed down to the cafeteria. When we got down there, we got our food and sat at an empty table.

"So are you ready for you first day of school at ALICE the academy for Arts?" Hotaru asked as we ate.

"I think" I said.

"Well you got me for most of your classes" She said.

"Thats a good thing" I said smiling.

"I'm not really sure about that" She said smirking. After that the bell rung for first period, we threw away the rest of our food before grabbing our bags.

When we got to our first lesson, I followed her to what she calls her bench. I realised why it was hers, it was because no one else would sit at it. Instead they were all cramped on others.

"Why isn't Imai glaring at her?" I heard a girl ask.

"You serious glare at anyone who tries to sit on the same bench at you?" I asked looking at her amused.

"Yes, why would I want people like sat with me" She said. "Most of them are completely stuck up just because they have some talent. You however are extremely humble considering your talent and who your father is" She continued.

"Aww thanks Ru" I said grinning.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She asked semi-glaring.

"About 300 times and as I keep telling you that if you call me Mi, I will call you Ru" I said smiling.

"Fair enough" She said.

"Okay Kiddies, welcome back for your 2nd year here. Well all except my beautiful niece, Mikan" Narumi, my mum's little brother, said smiling as he gestured to me. Everybody looked at me and I shrunk in my seat.

'Thanks Uncle'

"Anyway, for this first lesson we are going to go around the classroom and tell everyone what you did this summer" He said. "Okay, Hotaru you go first"

"I went to New york, helped my dad with his company and saw some concerts" She said bored.

"Interesting. Mikan?" He asked looking at me.

"Well Naru, you know perfectly well what I did for summer" I said smiling.

_At lunch…_

"I'm so hungry" I said as we walked in the cafeteria.

"You're always hungry" She said looking at me in amusement.

"You know me too much" I said as we lined up for our food.

"You know me too much. Its a surprise I haven't terminated you yet" She said smirking in amusement.

"Haha" I said when we got our lunch. Then we headed to a empty table.

"Mikan" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Misaki she is in my maths class.

"Hi Misaki, do you want to sit with us?" I asked.

"Sure" She said sitting down with her food.

"I forgot to ask you what you're here for?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a dancer" She said smiling.

"I wish I could dance" I said sad.

"I'm sure you're not that bad" Misaki said smiling.

"She's telling the truth. She is terrible" Hotaru said smirking.

"Well you're nice" I said playfully glaring at Hotaru and her smirk grew.

"You're new" Hotaru said looking at Misaki.

"Yes I am. You're Hotaru Imai right? You're famous for rejecting Ruka Nogi" Misaki said.

"Wait you were confessed to and you didn't tell me?" I asked glaring at Hotaru.

"Hey you left me for 3 years" She said glaring.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Imai, really making someone who is actually willing to sit with you, cry" I heard a girl say. I turned to see a girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes standing with her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"And I really think that you should stay out of other peoples business" Hotaru said glaring at her.

"Just go away, I'm trying to eat my food and I don't want to throw it right back up" Misaki said to the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked glaring at Misaki.

"Misaki Harada" She said smiling.

"Well Misaki, I wouldn't say that if you ever want to work in show business" She said smirking.

"And why would that be?" Misaki asked smiling.

"Because my dad is very influential in everything" She said smirking.

"Yeah well my dad was Izumi Yukihara but you don't see me showing off" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" The blonde girl asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its character or any songs in this fanfic.

**Natsume POV: **

"Yesterday went great. Don't you think?" Koko asked grinning.

"Did you hear?" Tsubasa asked running into the room.

"Hear what?" Ruka asked sitting down next to me.

"Imai is sitting with the 2 new girls in the cafeteria" He said before running back.

"2 new girls?" Koko asked before we all ran out of the door. When we got there, Luna was glaring at Imai. We walked to our table which was right near Imai's (Ruka's choice not ours) and sat down.

"What did you say?" Luna asked one of the girls.

"Nothing that you need to know" The girl said.

"Hey I was sticking up for you" Luna said.

"I don't need someone I don't know sticking up for me" The girl said standing up, at least thats what it looked like.

"Bitch" Luna said.

"Yep thats me. Bitchedy Bitchy Bitch" The girl said. Imai smirked and the other girl laughed.

"At least you admit it" Luna said, I could practically feel her anger about not angering the girl. The girl sighed before walking over to Imai. The girl was beautiful. She had long auburn brown curly hair that was down to her waist. She had honey brown eyes that were surrounded by long thick black eyelashes. She had a small nose and full pink lips.

"Of course" She said then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Everybody started to get up and leave.

"Well, that was interesting" Ruka said as we walked out of the cafeteria. It took us a while before we got to our singing lesson, which is basically where we get taught the difference in singing style and how to best our voice, that sort of stuff.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us" Reo, the teacher, said smirking at us.

"Please the pleasure is all mine" Tsubasa said smirking.

"Just take your seats" He said sighing so we did. He started blubbering on about vocal chords. I was looking around the room when I saw the girl from lunch.

"What are you looking at?" Tsubasa whispered to me. I looked at him and smirked.

"The new girl is in our class" I whispered.

"Okay, kids at the end of this week we are going to put on a little concert" Reo said turning to us.

"A concert?!" Some guy shouted.

"Sit down and yes we will" He said.

"What is the theme?" A girl asked.

"No theme" He said.

"Do we have to use our own songs?" Tsubasa asked.

"You can if you want" He said smiling. "Okay now that I've told you that, Mikan Yukihara can you come to the front" He continued looking at the new girl. We all looked at her. She sighed before standing up and walking to the front.

"Introduce yourself" He said looking at her.

"My name is Mikan Yukihara as you know. I'm 17 years old and I want to be a singer. Is that enough?" She asked looking at Reo.

"No, you have to answer their questions" Reo said looking at us. Most of the class raised their hands. "Emiko" Reo said nodding at Emiko.

"Where are you from?" Emiko asked.

"Right here in Tokyo" She answered.

"Do you have any relations to Izumi Yukihara? The singer?" Tsubasa asked putting his hand up.

"Yes, he was my dad" She said as her face fell.

"That is so cool" We heard whispers.

"How is he? No ones heard from him in years?" Reo asked. She looked at him and tears fell from her face before she ran out of the room crying. "What did I say?" Reo asked looking at us.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said making everyone looking at me confused.

"No really" Tsubasa said.

"He's dead" I said, Reo looked really guilty.

**Mikan POV:**

After running out of class, I found Aunt Serina looking for Kazu and she hugged me after seeing me cry. I spent the rest of the day crying into Serina in Kazu office. That was until Hotaru came and got me.

"Cheer up Baka" Hotaru said once we got to our dorm room.

"I am, I am" I said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Hotaru said before walking to the door. I walked to the sofa and sat down. Seconds later Misaki ran into the room.

"I heard you ran out of class" She said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I did" I said looking at her.

"I also heard your dad is Izumi Yukihara which is pretty cool. So what do you want to do?" She asked really fast.

"You're so weird" Hotaru and I said at the same time.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

"You could help me choose a song for a concert" I said.

"What concert?" Misaki asked.

"It's for Reo's class. He does it every year. Am I right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. It is" I said.

"You should sing Hurt" Hotaru said sitting down the otherside of me.

"What by Christina Aguilera?" Misaki asked.

"Trust me. She can sing it" Hotaru said smirking.

"Okay" Misaki said.

"So now that is sorted. Lets go get some food" I said standing up.

"Food? Do you think that they have crab legs today?" Hotaru asked as she and Misaki stood up.

"Probably. If you've got anything to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its character or any songs featured in this fanfic.

**Mikan POV:**

"So Mikan, want to sing for me?" Misaki asked walking to maths.

"No, you're just going to have to wait" I said shaking my head. She's been bugging me since Hotaru said I can sing Hurt.

"Come on, please. I need you to sing for me" She whined.

"The concert is tomorrow. Just wait" I said before we walked into our lesson.

"Fine" She said grumpily.

"I bet she can't even sing" I heard the girl for the other day say loudly.

"I bet she doesn't even have a soul" I whispered to Misaki who laughed really loud making her look at us glaring.

"What are you laughing?" She asked glaring.

"Your face" We heard someone behind us say making me join in with Misaki's laughing. After we finished laughing which took us a good 5 minutes we turned around to see the guy from the opening concert, he was the drummer.

"Your what's his face, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm what's his face Yome" He said smiling amused.

"No from the opening assembly, the drummer" I said.

"The name's Kokoro but you can call me Koko" He said smiling.

"Nah, I think what's his face is a better name" I said smiling making him laugh at me.

"I should rename myself that. So whats your name?" He asked looking at Misaki because she was doing a terrible job at trying to hold in her laugh.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara but you can call me bitch if you like. Red face here is Misaki Hardara but I think she'll let you call her Red face" I said grinning. He laughed as the teacher walked in.

"Get in your seat and be quiet. I won't tolerate talking in my class" He said before he grabbed his whiteboard and started writing.

_At break…_

Misaki and I met Hotaru by one of the girls toilets and we walked out into the courtyard. We were walking when I heard someone shout

"Oii Bitch!"

All 3 of us turned to see Koko run towards us with some guys following him.

"What's his face!" I shouted happily.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my secret ninja cave" I stated seriously making Misaki, Koko and most of his friends laugh.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to follow" Misaki said smiling.

"Mikan, care to explain" Hotaru said making me look at her.

"Oh, he's changing his name to What's his face" I said grinning.

"Koko!" We heard someone yell. I looked over Koko's shoulder to see a guy with bright blonde and sky blue eyes running towards us, he hid behind Koko and seconds later a ton of girl came running after him. The other guys made a circle around him.

"Have you seen Ruka?" One of the girls asked.

"Does he have bright blonde hair and blue eyes?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Yeah, he ran that way. I heard him mumble something about the forest" I said smiling.

"He's gone to Alice forest girls! Lets get him!" The girl shouted before running off. After they left I turned around to see everyone except Hotaru grinning, she was smirking.

"Thank you" The Ruka guys said smiling as the other guys moved away from me.

"No problem. I like tricking people" I said smirking.

"Now What's his face. What did you want?" I asked Koko after turning to face.

"Can't I just want to say hi?" He asked.

"Of course you can" I said smiling.

"But I did want something from you" He said.

"I knew it. Dirty little liar" I said dramatically and continued with the same amount of dramatics "What is it?"

"Are you good at pranking people?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"What's it to you?" I asked in a old timey gangster voice.

"I need your help with pranking someone" He said before laughing.

"I'm in. What's the plan?" I asked.

_After school finishes…_

**Natsume POV:**

I was walking to my dorm when I felt something land on my head and run down my face. I heard laughing at turned to where it was coming from. Koko and the new girl were standing there laughing. I glared at them, Koko faced dropped but the girl didn't even realise and kept laughing.

"You're dead" I said loudly making the girl look up in realisation and Koko's face scrunch up in fear. I smirked.

"It was his idea" She said point to Koko.

"You helped" He said looking at her accusingly.

"Before I knew who it was. He's smirking. Smirkers always get revenge. Always and its alway twice as worse as what they got" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"I think I know that! He is one of my best friends!" He shouted.

"Well you should have thought before involving me in you prank war!" She shouted before turning to look at me and continuing "I'm so sorry. I did not realise you were a smirker." Then she ran off.

"I'm going to get you back" I said smirking.

"What about her?!" He shouted.

"You heard her. Its your fault and she didn't know I was a smirker. She is spared this one time" I said still smirking before I walked away.

"Evil!" I heard him shout as I walked to my dorm room smirking.

**The concert will be in the next part :D**


End file.
